Let
\[z = \frac{(-11 + 13i)^3 \cdot (24 - 7i)^4}{3 + 4i},\]and let $w = \frac{\overline{z}}{z}.$  Compute $|w|.$
Solution: Since $|\overline{z}| = |z|$ for any complex number $z,$
\[|w| = \left| \frac{\overline{z}}{z} \right| = \frac{|\overline{z}|}{|z|} = \boxed{1}.\]